


Dude

by Lilly_C



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't call me dude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Blood Hungry.
> 
> This can be either friendship or romance, it fits both and also fits (from what I've seen) the nature of Elle and Derek’s relationship.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"Don’t call me dude."

Elle shot Derek a curios look. "Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"Because you don't like it."

"Elle, don't even think about baby or sweetheart or darling."

"Jeez," Elle chuckled. "I only said it cause this place is creepy and it was the first thing that came out."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "I'm supposed to believe that."

Elle gently rubbed his arm. "You sure are honey."

Derek released an irritated sigh. "What did you just say?"

Elle laughed intently. "I'll do anything for a reaction."

"Just you wait till we get home."

"You know I love a challenge," Elle flirted.


End file.
